


Carry Me Away

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Flirting, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity likes to think about Techno. Techno doesn't mind playing along.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 14
Kudos: 405
Collections: Anonymous, QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Carry Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> 5 am on the dot and I'm dead :D -anon jams

Quackity wouldn't admit he enjoyed Techno picking him up but he wouldn't fight it either. It ws just one of those things that provided him comfort in times he needed it and also just something he felt happy from. 

Techno didn't seem to mind either, happy to carry him on his back or in his arms whenever the duck asked or made an offhand comment about being tired. Honestly it was a little romantic sometimes, being carried like a princess would be by a knight saving them.

He felt his heart thud against his chest with the comparison and his cheeks dusted pink. His hands nervously tapped along the arm of the couch and he couldn't help but fantasize. What if he was someone in a royal family for Techno to save? He knew the man was good enough in nature to save him, though maybe he'd need convincing with a bit of price negotiating-

He chuckled to himself, imagining the piglin bargaining between the king about getting his son's safe return. He could imagine him boardly speaking as if the world revolved around him an no one else until the king offers something valuable to  _ him _ . Not to anyone else. But, something Techno could find useful. Something worth fighting a dragon for.

Amd Techno would run to his rescue, a brave knight with a goal in mind until he sees Quackity and his goal  _ changes _ . From the moment he lifts him up like a damsel in distress Techno knows his goals ha e changed and Quackity doesn't mind following ths cliche of the fairytale. 

His daydream ended as the door opened and his head turned to peer over the back of the couch right as it shut. He caught eyes withe the man at the door before he crouched down to take his boots off. "Hello," he greeted.

A hum was returned in greeting and Quackity watched for a moment before curiosity poked at his lips and finally pushed through; "would you slay a dragon for me?"

Techno didn't pause what he was doing, but it was clear he was thinking it over as his fingers stammered pulling at the lace. "Will I get something for it?" he asked.

"Knew it!" he exclaimed, laughing to himself as he turned back around. "Isn't my love enough for you, knight-boy?" he heard a laugh escape the other and a boot thud on the ground. 

"Are you in need of savin'?" Techno asked, sarcasm playing in his tone with a bit of sweetness. 

Quackity considered it for a moment and chuckled. "No, I guess not," he said, "but if I  _ hypothetically  _ was, you'd save me right?" 

A silence passed. 

Another boot hit the ground and Quackity heard the quiet footsteps of Techno. He was used to them. The man crouched down in front of him, offering a rare, playful smile. 

"Quackity," he said, taking his hand gently and brushing his thumb over his knuckles. "If you were in need of saving,  _ hypothetically _ , I'd save you without question." He brought his hand up and pressed a gentle kiss to each knuckle. "Your love would be  _ more than plenty. _ "

There were moments like these that reminded Quackity that Techno was actually very charismatic when they were alone. In comparison to the distant personality he had around people in public, this was something dizzying. It made his heart leap out his throat and his stomach and face ignight in a warm and loving feeling. 

"If I were too, say, hypothetically be taken prisoner in a castle would you slay the beast keeping me there?"

Techno looked at him and grinned against the back of his hand. "Without question."

And then he was breathless with the declaration. It was so genuine and full of an undying devotion that he felt towards him. Techno could make him head over heels so easily.  _ So unbelievably easy. _ "Would you pick me up and run away with me in the protection of your arms all the way back home?"

"Where would home be?" 

_ Where would home be. _

"W- what do you mean?"

Techno shrugged. "Are you going to be staying with me or are you going back to your original home?" he asked. "I'm under the impression we fell in love as I saved you. Would this turn to something tragic or would we runaway together?"

Quackity had a moment to really consider that question but he didn't need to. He knew the answer the moment it was uttered. The moment Techno hypothetically risked his life saving him. The moment Techno squeezed his hand in reassurance and pressed a kiss the his middle knuckle. 

He smile softly, his face red in a flustered blush but his eyes confident as ever. "Home is where ever you are,  _ mi amor _ ," he said softly, near a whisper but the words stuck like cupids arrows in Techno's heart. "Lets runaway together."

"Good answer, damsel" the piglin mumbled with a light hearted chuckle, leaning up.

"Thank you, knight," he teased in response, meeting him halfway in a gentle kiss.

They broke apart and, for a moment, Quackity held his breath. He was a  _ tad _ afraid to ruin the mood. Kill the situation with a bad joke. So, he pushed his lips onto Techno's again, just as gently but full of more love.

There was so much love, so much care put into the affectionate way they touched and kissed. 

As they pulled apart Techno stood back up, stretching out his back before he picked up Quackity off the couch and sat back down with him in his lap.

Quackity snuggled into his chest, closing his eyes as he felt the comforting arms squeeze him softly. No words fell from either of them, just a long silence full of everything they felt. 

And then they both drifted off together, in the peaceful and affectionate atmosphere they created, dreaming of fantasy worlds where they could live out the happily ever afters they wanted to create.


End file.
